


0912

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Meet-Cute, Rain, Slice of Life, Sweet & Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: Two women meet under a heavy rainfall.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	0912

Seulgi stands under a heavy rain.

The streets are flooding. Endless amounts of big water droplets are forming streams where the sidewalk meets the driveway. Seulgi’s shoes are soaked; they were her first clothing to get wet.

It’s already dark outside, and the dense rain shimmers under the dim illumination of the street lamps. An occasional car drives by, every time making Seulgi hope that it could be the bus she’s taking. The black, wet asphalt swallows almost all the shining of the headlights.

The bus stop shelter has been broken for ages, leaving no possibility to shelter oneself from the rain. Seulgi’s hair is wet, sticking to the side of her face, hanging heavy on her shoulders. The water droplets are steadily making their way through the fabric of Seulgi’s jacket, trying to reach the shirt underneath.

The sound of the approaching steps almost drowns under the pouring. It would, if it weren’t for the high heels clicking against the asphalt. Seulgi glances quickly, she doesn’t dare to look any longer. It’s a petite woman with an umbrella walking closer.

Seulgi expects her to either walk past her, or to stay a generous distance away to wait for a bus. But Seulgi’s surprised.

Suddenly, the heavy rain hitting Seulgi stops. There’s someone standing right next to her. She looks up and sees the inner side of an umbrella. A slight warmth of another body emanates from beside her.

“Thank you”, Seulgi says, a little surprised, a little happy. It feels soothing not to have the cold rain hitting her face and getting the mascara run down her cheeks. Seulgi wipes the wetness off her face with the somewhat dry sleeve of her shirt and then turns to give the woman a thankful smile.

The petite woman in high heels just gives her a small, genuine smile back. _It’s nothing_ , it says. She’s very beautiful, Seulgi notes. Her soft, symmetrical facial features are framed with long, black hair done to soft waves. Her round, dark eyes reflect the warm shining of the streetlamps around.

Seulgi doesn’t know if she should say something. She would want to know something about the woman standing next to her. But on the other hand, she doesn’t want to break the comfortable silence that’s effortlessly surrounding them. 

Seulgi spends too long of a time considering. Because, at the next moment, she already sees her bus approaching from the horizon. 

She’s almost tempted to just ignore the bus. But that would be absolutely stupid.

Seulgi doesn’t need to wave her hand for the bus to stop, since someone else exits it. The bus stops, and the driver opens both the front and the middle door. An elderly woman steps out, immediately opening an umbrella with her frail hands.

“This is mine”, Seulgi says to the pretty woman next to her and slightly motions towards the bus. She needs to go now if she doesn’t want to miss it.

The woman nods and smiles, “Bye”, she says.

Seulgi abandons the dry spot under the umbrella and quickly walks through the rain to the bus. The warm and dry air blowing from the air conditioner welcomes her inside. She pays her trip and then walks to sit on a free seat next to the window.

When the driver starts the bus again, and presses the gas, Seulgi looks at the woman still standing at the bus stop. Seulgi raises her hand and waves at her for goodbye. She receives a wave back.

Seulgi really hopes that they’ll meet again someday. That time, she’ll gather the courage to actually talk.

Little does she know, so hopes the woman at the bus stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
